


Cigz and Love

by jimmyrurine



Category: M - Fandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gay Sex, M/M, Pain Kink, highschool students, moving back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmyrurine/pseuds/jimmyrurine
Summary: Gerard Way moved out of Cherry Hill during 8th grade for personal issues, everyone ended up forgetting about him and his fucked up family. When they move back while Gerard is a senior in high school, things go pretty smooth for him until he came eye to eye with his old middle school crush.     Frank Iero used to think he liked boys in middle school, once Gerard Way moved away he realized he didn't. During senior year, he was having the best time with his friends until Gerard comes back.





	1. Short Memories

**Author's Note:**

> EW I suck at writing, okay? Please forgive me. Also I couldn't think of a good tittle.

I stared at his back from the back of the room. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Him and I only spoke a few times to each other. They were simple 'thank you's and 'sorry's from picking up something one of us dropped or if we bumped. I don't know shit about him except for his name and that he's moving. I couldn't believe it when I found out. Why? Why would he move away?

I wanted to ask him so badly but I couldn't. I would seem creepy, like I'm a stalker.

And I might just end up forgetting about him anyways, it's only 8th grade.

//

My dog, Sweat Pea, jumped onto my lap while I watched television, there had been another robbery in Newark. For some reason, I became obsessed over that city. I read about it, I watched television about it. My friends thought it was strange, I don't blame them though. 

"Frank, aren't you excited that you're going to be a senior tomorrow?" My mom asked when she walked in on me, at least I wasn't jerking off like that one time.

"Hell yeah," I laughed, "but I'm just glad it's my last year of high school.

"I don't blame you, I hated high school too." She shrugged and walked away. I don't fucking know why but my mom always wants to keep the conversations with me short. I'll probably ask her soon. I looked down at Sweet Pea and smiled, I thought about what I was gonna do this year. I was gonna go to parties, get loads of girls, have shitload of sex, all that shit. Hopefully this is the best year for me and it doesn't get fucked up by someone, But you know, someone always messes up something.

What if none of the girls like me? Nah, some got to like me at least. Last year shitload of chicks tried to get into my pants but failed because I had a girlfriend. Her and I have broken up on the last day of school though, we knew it wasn't gonna work out anymore because of drama and how different we are. This year, I wasn't sticking with one girl though, I wanna have the best year ever.

I already knew all my classes and had the shit for it, I'm just gonna have to find the classes tomorrow. I'm familiar with some but not all, which is why I hate high school. It's so fucking stupid, the school is huge but there's not even 900 kids in it. I bet it could fit over 1,600 people but no, there's not that much teenagers in Cherry Hill and there's other schools.

I'm glad I go to the school I'm going to now, the other ones around here are way too advance for me, I would literally be failing my classes if I went to a different school. Thank you Mom and Dad for living in this house and nowhere else. Means a lot to me, seriously, I'm not being sarcastic.


	2. Chapter 2

  It was the first day of school and I actually found my first class just fine, surprisingly. It was history and last year, I heard students say she was the best teacher in the school. I don't know how but I guess I'll find out today.

  "Morning kiddos, aren't you glad you're seniors now? Isn't it so much better being in the final grade?" She asked us. Everyone, even me, agreed with her and she smiled. Maybe she liked everyone agreeing with her, not against her.

   "Instead of reading the handbook like every other teacher, we are gonna play a little game. I will ask a question and we will go around the class answering it, okay?" She told us.

   "Thank you!" Some people yelled, I was thankful too because the handbook is fuckin' boring as shit and I hate going over it every goddamn year.

    "First question, what is your name? You start." She told the girl in the very left corner.

    "I'm Ivana." The girl said.

    "Now you, behind Ivana."

     "Andrew."

And it went on, she asked more questions like 'how old are you', 'do you have any pets', and 'who's your best friend.' They were all pretty much stupid questions but hey, at least it wasn't the boring handbook.

 

//3 months later//

/   The school year has been fucking rad so far. I made shitloads of new friends, I slept with two girls, I dated three girls, and no one has fucked up my year so far. We don't usually get much homework but when we do, it usually takes about two hours to finish it.

   It was time for lunch, the cafeteria was somewhat full. I don't like their lunches, they taste like literal shit. Don't ask me how I know what crap taste like, okay? That's fucking awkward. I sat down at my table full of my friends. There's Bob, Ray, Steve, and Lyn-Z.   

   Steve then spoke up, "I heard the teachers talking about getting a new student."

   "We get kids coming here all the time, what's the big deal about it?" Lyn-Z asked.

   "The person they mentioned had a familiar name, I remember it from somewhere but I don't know where."

   "That's cool," Bob shrugged, "What's the name?"

    "I think the teachers said Gerard Way," 

    "I know that name.." Bob trailed off.

    "I don't?" I'm so fucking confused, how do my friends remember that name but I don't? What the hell?

    "When's he starting?" Ray asked Steve.

    "I think in a few days."  
    I groaned, I seriously hate it when new people come around because everyone seems to fall in-love with them, its fucking annoying as shit. Maybe this Gerard kid won't get loved by everyone. 

    Lyn-Z put her chocolate milk on my plate and I snatched it up, opening it and taking a long drink. I fucking love chocolate so much and everyday Lyn-Z gives me something chocolate. I'm so thankful for my fucking friends. They're just so chill and nice, we all stick with each other no matter what. I'm goddamn serious. When Ray'ss grandfather died, we all comforted him and made sure he got better. All of us, not just some. I don't know how I didn't meet these people sooner.

   "I hope he's hot." Lyn-Z told us and I laughed, she always says things like that and we just find it funny. Like we could literally get a class pet and she'd be like 'Wow that's hot.'


End file.
